


Beautiful

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Have you always been this beautiful?” With aang from avatar.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader, aang/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Beautiful

“Have you always been this beautiful?”

The question had slipped out before realisation and conscience could hold it back.

Large grey eyes blinked at you, dumbfounded and surprised, as if still weighing down the meaning of the words. The young avatar wasn’t used to the descriptor of beauty being attached to him, much less did he expect it while wearing a dress.

It had been another one of Sokka’s shenanigans. The idea to slip into a female only institution to retrieve some sort of spiritual item that could hopefully help them further their journey. No one seemed too thrilled on the idea of dressing up, especially not the boys. However, in need of all manpower available the young avatar and Sokka both had been convinced. Sokka for coming up with the idea, Aang because his youthful looks and build could pass him off as one.

Indeed, they had managed to find a cut that flattered him well, modest, but graceful. With a wig and the help of some makeup he truly could pass for a miss, a beautiful one at that.

And so the words slipped from you while you were painting his lips. Face close to his you were busying yourself with the brush in hands when the realisation dawned upon you.

“Have you always been this beautiful?”

The question had come out thoughtlessly, just meant to be a passing comment, but both of you froze when you let the words linger.

“I… uuuh… thanks, I think?” the male managed to get out as he recovered from the initial shock. Never one to take things badly Aang smiled, appreciating the strangely put compliment where another would feel attacked in their masculinity.

“I suppose it comes from inside out,” you grimaced back at him, glad that he didn’t seem insulted. In hindsight you realised you should have expected that. Aang was better than that.

A light dust of pink made its appearance on the face of the avatar. Blinking once more the male sighed, chuckling at himself.

“You’re beautiful inside out as well, [Name].”


End file.
